


The Field Trip... & Stuff

by Stark_Softness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Added a bit of ironwidow... Sorry not sorry, Field Trip, Fuck Canon, Gen, IronWidow - Freeform, Irondad, Let me know in the comments, Loki cameo, Not Canon Compliant, Stan Lee Cameo, Wade wilson cameo, fuck that bitch thanos too, please comment yall, spiderson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark_Softness/pseuds/Stark_Softness
Summary: One class from Midtown School of Science & Technology was chosen to attend Stark Industries. Of course, thanks to his Parker Luck™, Peter's physics class was the chosen one. Peter starts freaking out about it when he finds out where they're going (and seriously regrets not disposing of the permission slip), but I mean, hey. It's just a field trip to the compound, right? What could possibly go wrong?Or, Peter has a field trip to the Stark Tower•AFTER INFINITY WAR EXCEPT THEY ACTUALLY DEFEATED THANOS ON TITAN BECAUSE FUCK CANON AMIRIGHT•MAY NEVER WALKED IN ON PETER°MJÖLNIR IS STILL ALIVE





	1. Sleep Early, Kids

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published story, Im so excited!!  
> Btw, this work is NOT edited  
> Or completed. The whole story should be up and done soon hopefully  
> ...  
> a̶n̶d̶ ̶a̶l̶s̶o̶ ̶i̶ ̶o̶c̶c̶a̶s̶i̶o̶n̶a̶l̶l̶y̶ ̶a̶l̶t̶e̶r̶n̶a̶t̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶w̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶p̶r̶e̶s̶e̶n̶t̶ ̶a̶n̶d̶ ̶p̶a̶s̶t̶ ̶t̶e̶n̶s̶e̶.̶.̶?̶ ̶w̶h̶y̶?̶   
> i̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶n̶o̶ ̶i̶d̶e̶a̶ ̶i̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶t̶a̶ ̶e̶d̶i̶t̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶s̶m̶h̶

"Look, Peter I know you're a good kid, but I'm not sure it would be the best thing to..."

Peter Parker zoned out again, not hearing the words. He had been patrolling extra hard for the past few days and the sleep deprivation was starting to kick in.

Peter had sleepwalked through every class and didn't pay attention to what any teacher said, that is until his last period.

Mr. Warren had clapped loudly and announced they were to have a field trip, somewhere everyone wanted to go to. The class erupted in cheers as Peter winced, remembering last year's field trip to Oscorp. An Office Aid then entered and gave a slip to Mr. Warren, summoning Peter to the principal's office.

The principal was currently chewing Peter out for a reason Peter hadn't heard.

"...And you still haven't fully explained what happened during the last field trip, I don't know how you expect me to let you go to this one. Though I admit you've kept yourself pretty good these days -"

Peter stopped listening again. _Just stop talking already_ , he mentally groaned.

After who knows how much more time, the last bell rang. This snapped Peter into attention.

"So here's the slip, don't disappoint me," The principal handed Peter a 2 page packet, "Read it through, make your guardian read it through, sign it, and bring it back tomorrow,"

Peter muttered a thanks and shoved the packet in his backpack. He exited the office and made his way home, too tired to say bye to Ned or go on patrol.

 

When he got home, he handed the packet to aunt, "May, can you sign it, it's a field trip,"

"To where?" she said as she started to read it. Peter shrugged. "Well I always let you go, so this is okay..." May trailed off she signed the packet, "They're asking for an emergency cont-"

Peter zoned out again. God he was going to collapse. He looked up to see May staring at him, as if for a confirmation. Peter nodded, just in case.

"Okay, I signed it," she ran a hand through his hair, "Go take a nap. You look dead. I'll wake you up when dinner is ready,"

 

After May finished serving both plates, she knocked lightly on Peter's door, "Peter... Baby..?"

May opened the door and saw him asleep.

She kneeled down and ran a hand through his hair, "Peter, honey," she said softly, "dinner is ready... Peter?"

After many attempts to wake him up, Peter groaned softly, " 'm not hungry,"

"Are you sure? I made spaghetti..."

"Not... Hungry..." He turned to the other side and snored softly.

"Okay then," May got up and walked into the kitchen.

As she ate alone, May thought about what Peter could be doing every night. She hoped he wasn't doing anything illegal or potentially dangerous to himself.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Peter woke up to the sound of his alarm.

_Holy shit, how long did he sleep?_

He changed in a hurry, then ran to the kitchen after brushing his teeth. After grabbing the packet, he ran out the door. Peter wondered why May didn't wake him up last night. He shook his head disappointedly as he made his way to school.

He was actually surprised at how awake he was, though. Who knew all he needed were a couple of extra hours of sleep?

Peter entered first period shortly after the late bell rang and sighed in relief.

 

As the day blurred on, Ned excitedly asked Peter questions about his Stark internship. Peter wondered why Ned was extra grueling today but decided to not question it and answered most questions as he usually did.

Peter entered his last period and sat down.

"Okay class," Mr. Warren clapped his hands, "first things first, pass up your permission slips."

Peter got the packet and passed it up, not checking if it was signed.

"Remember, you can only turn them in today," Mr. Warren added, "You don't turn it in, you don't get to go to the Avengers Tower."

Peter nearly fell out of his chair.

The Avengers Tower? As in Stark Tower? SI?

"Yes, you panini," Flash smirked, "That tower."

Peter reddened as he realized he had said it out loud.

"Don't worry penis," He continued, "we all know the stark internship isn't real,"

Peter gripped his desk and looked at his teacher for help. But, Mr. Warren was suddenly busy inspecting his pen. See, that's the problem, teachers are always like 'sorry, I don't make the rules, I just enforce them' when it comes to girls' dress codes and having one earbud in, but they turn deaf and blind the second they see bullying.


	2. (Super) Family Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this entire book is a goddamn mess oml.... anyways still working out edits lol

Peter hurried home after school.

When he got to his apartment, he dialed Happy's phone number, completely forgetting he had Stark's.

"What?" Happy grumbled when he answered.

"when were you going to tell me my class was taking a field trip to the Stark Tower?" Peter asked immediately.

"i don't know, never?"

"where's Mr. Stark?" Peter asked exasperated.

"he's at Nunya," Happy replied sounding bored.

"What's a Nunya?"

"Nunya' business," Happy said curtly and hung up. Peter threw his phone on his bed and sighed angrily.

After taking a while to contemplate, Peter decided to go visit Mr. Stark and demand an answer.

 

He quickly put on his suit.

 **Hello, Peter**. Karen greeted, **How's your day?**

"could be better," He muttered.

**Why is that?**

"Stark forgot to tell me about a life threatening situation that's occurring tomorrow," Peter said as he looked for his web shooters.

**Does this scaringly-dangerous situation happen to be the field trip scheduled to Stark Industries tomorrow?**

"Absolutely," Peter smiled triumphantly as he picked up his web shooters, "so I'm gonna go teach him a lesson,"

 _Spider-Man, Spider-Man_ , he hummed to himself as he opened his window and made his way down.

 _Does whatever a spider can_. Peter shot out a web and made a flip, landing on both feet. Then he jumped up and swung across town.

 _Can he yell at the Tin Can_? Peter landed on top of a bus heading towards SI and sat on the roof.

' _Course he can. He's Spider-Man!_

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The bus stopped as a person got on. Peter looked up and saw they were in front of the tower. Peter shot out a web and landed on a skyscraper. He started to climb vertically, looking for a way to enter the tower without using the main entrance.

"Karen, can you tell FRIDAY to take off the security from... uh, _that_ window," Peter asked, looking at one window.

  **Of course, Peter, but please be careful**. Karen warned, **you might not be as lucky as in dc**

 _Ah, yes. DC,_ Peter thought, Wait! _That's it! DC!_

"Can you also play that scene from MI: Ghost Protocol when Ethan jumped into the building,"

Karen played the scene as Peter calculated the distance and momentum needed to enter a window.

After a couple of seconds of contemplating, Peter shot out a web to Stark's tower. He held on to the building with one hand, then pumped his legs and jumped.

Peter swung and crashed through a window, feet first.

Peter blinked slowly, as he picked himself up.

"Kid, what the fuck!" Peter heard Tony yelp.

Peter looked up and saw Tony, the Avengers, and the Rogues standing in defensive positions.

He lifted his hand slowly, "uh, hey everyone,"

"Any particular reason why Spider Man just broke into my tower?" Tony asked, lowering his repulsor.

"Any particular reason Iron Man didn't tell me he was having a party?" Peter retorted. He was actually embarrassed. THE AVENGERS WERE HERE.

Bruce glanced at Peter and Tony, "I'm sorry, but what's the relationship here? Is he your ward?"

Peter reddened, "ward? No, no. Um, I'm Peterman. No wait, SpiderParker, wait!" He sighed, "I'm Peter by the way,"

Tony rolled his eyes fondly, "This is King T'Challa, Jane, Scott..." Tony continued to name everyone in the room. When he finished, he pointed to Steve, "last and definitely the least, The All American Virgin: Captain Steven Rogers,"

\--------------------------------------------------------------

The night was spent with the Superfamily, as Peter called it, laughing and telling stories. Bucky spoke of how Steve always got beat up, Clint laughed at what happened in Budapest, Wanda spoke of Pietro, stuff like that. Everyone had accepted Peter and loved him almost as much as Tony did. Many immediately became best friends with him.

Eventually, Steve decided to get something off his chest, "Peter? Well, now that you're here, i would like to formally apologize for making the airplane ramp land on you. I-"

"Pretty fucked up, Rogers," Tony grumbled.

"Well, Peter came out alright. He lifted it," Steve said, almost sarcastically.

"Yeah, barely," Tony spit out, "you didn't even know if he had super strength when you dropped it."

"It was kinda funny tho," Scott laughed, trying to undo the tension, "like Stark had just adopted the Spider kid and Steve kinda dropped the ramp on him, like 'welcome to the family, kid. We're in the middle of a divorce'."

Everyone froze.

Hope smacked Scott.

"Is that not what happened?"

Another smack.

Peter checked the time, "i think i gotta go,"

Tony nodded and left the room to get his keys.

"Nice going, Scott" someone whispered.

Natasha got up and walked Peter to the kitchen, "at least take some food with you," She said.

Peter sat in a chair as she packed him some lunch.

"So who's your favorite superhero?" Nat asked.

Tony started to enter the kitchen, but stopped when he heard the question.

"Ever since i could remember, it had been Iron Man," Peter smiled brightly, "In fact, my favorite memory is when Uncle Ben took me to the Stark Expo!" Peter rambled excitedly, "he bought me a mask and gloves that looked liked repulsors! It was awesome, except at one point, these robots turned evil and started attacking."

Natasha placed the bag on the table and sat across from him, "yeah?"

"Yeah. Then I got lost. I got a little mad and decided to fight them," Peter said a little embarrassed. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

"Well, i wanted to be Iron Man, so i put up my hand and shot it," Peter smiled at the memory.

Natasha paused, "you shot a robot? With your repulsor glove?"

"Well, after it exploded, Iron Man came behind me and said 'nice work', so I thought I shot it... but looking back now, I guess he did it,"

Tony was about to collapse. Peter was the kid?! If JARVIS wouldn't have told him a kid was standing up to a robot... He didn't finish the thought.

"Since then, I wanted to be a real life superhero," Peter confided.

"So Iron Man is the keeper, right?" Nat smiled, "always has been your fave, always will?"

Peter shook his head, "oh Iron Man's not my favorite hero. Not since after I came back from Germany,"

Tony's vision blurred as his chest tightened. The kid had said since after Germany.

Tony hated himself now more than ever.

It made sense that Peter (pure, big hearted Peter) didn't look up to him anymore.

 _Looks like he finally saw your true colors_ , he thought bitterly as he clutched his left hand.

 

"So who..." Nat trailed off.

Tony didn't want to listen. He knew the kid would choose Steve. Everyone always did. His dad, his team, his fans, everyone.

But Peter surprised him, "Mr. Stark is,"


	3. The Odds

Peter woke up extra early, not wanting the bus to leave him. He put on a button-on and his usual pants, then pulled on his blue school crew neck sweater over his shirt. He grabbed his backpack and unloaded unimportant stuff. After hesitating for a while, Peter threw in his web shooters and suit. He swung his backpack over his back then made his way to the kitchen, grabbing an apple and a water bottle before walking outside.

Peter made it to school with time to spare, yet almost every kid in his class was waiting outside next to the bus, where they were told to wait. Peter started to make his way towards Ned when Flash spotted him.

"Ayo, look everyone, it's Stark's intern!" He yelled, "Penis Parker!!!" Everyone snickered as Flash high fived his friends. Peter rolled his eyes.

Mr. Warren did roll call as soon as he got there. Of course no one was absent.

 

"Isn't that the guy that doesn't like you?" Ned whispered to Peter. Peter looked over to where Ned was pointing and saw Happy... who didn't look very happy. "Why is he here?"

"Everyone, this is Mr. Hogan," Mr. Warren said, "he is our designated driver to the SI,"

"Alright, listen up," Happy said, "just don't be annoying or I'm throwing you off the bus," he entered the bus and sat in the driver's seat, "Well?? Don't just stand there,"

The kids all shuffled inside. Peter was the last one on, "uh, Mr. Happy, sir," he whispered, "i just remembered I accidentally left my badge in Mr. Stark's lab,"

"when?" Happy groaned.

"a couple months ago," Happy looked at him like he was crazy.

"In my defense," Peter lifted his hands, "Mr. Stark says I don't need it anymore and FRIDAY lets me enter without a question every time I go,"

Happy turned to look at the people behind him and saw that the teacher, Flash and a few others were staring intently at them, "go sit down, they'll give you a temporary badge over when we get there,"

Peter nodded and made his way towards the back of the bus where Ned and MJ sat.

Flash tripped him on his way, and smiled smugly, "penis the poser,"

"ignore him" Mj said, not looking up from her book. Peter sat next to Ned, who was sitting behind Michelle, "he's an idiot,"

"So Mj," Ned said, "any avengers you're looking forward to see?"

 

Mj knew Peter was Spider-Man, but she found out purely by accident. After a long day of patrolling, Peter was making his way towards the alley were he webbed up his backpack. He had taken off his mask and when he saw Mj looking through his backpack. It ends up she saw it stuck on the wall and was making sure there wasn't a bomb in it or something. She saw peter and he explained he always left his backpack there for safekeeping.

Of course, she called him a moron.

"i don't really like the avengers," Mj said, "something about them destroying the city is not really my thing, per to say,"

"They save the city!" Ned exclaimed, "not destroy it!"

Peter rested his head on the seat and closed his eyes as Ned and NJ bickered. He hoped that by sleeping, he could pretend the field trip wasn't happening.

 

After what seemed like forever, Peter felt someone nudge him lightly, "dude we're here!!"

Everyone basically trampled each other trying to get off first.

Michelle walked away from the group as the class took turns taking selfies and group pictures with the tower.

Mj got a notification for Snapchat, telling her that someone sent a picture to the group chat.

She opened the snap and smiled, remembering how Ned created a group chat (and called it "Guardians of the Secret") the second Peter told him that she knew. Michelle would never admit it, but she was touched they included her.

The snap Ned sent was a selfie of him and Peter captioned, "stark industries!!!!"

 **BossBitch** : you guys are such fanboys

 **WebSlinger** : not even

 **GuyintheChair** : yeah. We're just excited. I mean we might see Tony Stark.

Mj put her phone away and muttered, "Tony Stark is so overrated,"

"I wouldn't say that if I were you," a voice said next to her. Michelle whipped her head around and saw a man in a red and black costume reading a comic that read "Deadpool"

"oh, I'm not saying it for me, by the way. Just speaking for the... what are Tony fans called?" The man paused, "Starke- Oh no no no ew that's not it," he leaned against a lamp post, " The Starks? No, I'm sure that's an alien race... Not that these gen Z's don't act like aliens but-"

"What are you talking about?" Michelle asked.

"The readers," The man said matter of factly.

Michelle kept staring at him. The _what?_

The man sighed and closed his comic book, "oh come on, this is an irondad fic. You know there's gonna be Tony stans here. But that's not important, want a taco?"

Mj looked over to where her class was. No one seemed to notice the man, so she turned to face him again... except she didn't see him anymore. He had disappeared into thin air.

What the fuck?

Mj made her way towards her class again, deciding to forget the Halloween costume guy. She could've sworn she had seen him somewhere, before though.


	4. Meeting FRIDAY

When Michelle joined her class (and everyone finished taking pictures), Happy led the students inside. After a while, he went to the front and faced them, "okay, listen up. I don't know where your tour guide is, so I'm going to give out your badges. Don't lose them or you'll have to pay for them,"

He got a basket with white lanyards and started passing them out.

A pretty blonde in heels walked over with a clipboard and a yellow badge, "hello everyone, I am Amber and I will be your guide today,"

Peter had never seen her before, so he wondered if she was a new intern

Flash raised his hand, "Hey, what are these things for?"

"They're so security know if a person has permission to be in a certain place in the tower. The white badges are called "level 1". These are basically for guests, and are restricted from most areas. The green ones are called "level 10". Only Mr. Stark and a few others have those and they could go anywhere in the tower. Different colors are for different 'ranks' and their ability to access certain rooms depend on what level they're in. Now," she signaled to a machine, "what you guys are going to do, is scan your badge right here, then immediately pass through there. Watch me,"

She placed her badge on a screen until it vibrated then she lifted it up and passed through a scanner, which lead to where the tour was starting.

 **Level 4: Amber Ibanez. Cleared.** Friday said. Everyone seemed shocked when they heard the voice.

Mr. Warren was next. He did the same thing Amber did and-

**Level 1: Guest. Cleared**

A few students giggled as everyone formed a line to follow the instructions.

Mr. Warren pulled Amber aside and asked her something while the students took turns scanning their badges. Amber explained something and showed him several pages of her clipboard. Peter figured he must've asked about the agenda.

Over and over again Friday repeated:  **Level 1: Guest. Cleared**

 

"So, Penis," Flash told Peter, "where's your pass? Aren't you supposed to have a yellow badge? Why did you get a white one?"

"i left mine here in the tower one day when I came over," Peter mumbled.

Ned scanned his lanyard.

**Level 1: Guest. Cleared**

Now there was only Flash and Peter left. Peter made his way towards the scanner.

"Cut the bullshit, Parker," Flash said, shoving Peter out of the way.

**Level 1: Guest. Cleared**

Peter shook his head slightly as he scanned his badge. When it vibrated, he walked through the scanner,

**Level 1: Guest. Clea- oh, hello there Peter. Why are you using a guest badge?**

Peter ignored Flash's stare as he slipped on his lanyard, "i left mine in one of the labs," he mumbled.

**You didn't need a guest badge. I have been programmed to use facial recognition on those who have green badges.**

Peter winced at the word green. He briefly remembered Mr. Stark telling him he had went from Purple to Green 2 weeks ago.

 **Should I alert Mr. Stark that you're here?** FRIDAY continued.

"No!" Peter said a little to loudly. A few students turned. Luckily, Mr. Warren was still busy investigating the pages on the clipboard to notice.

"I-I'm on a field trip. Please don't alert _anybody_ ," Peter said with emphasis. He quickly made his way to the group. Amber started talking. Peter wanted to listen but Flash grabbed his shirt.

"how did you do it?" Flash angrily whispered. Peter glanced at Ned then turned to Flash.

"Do what?"

"Don't act stupid with me. The machine talked to you. It said your name. It said you were green. How?"

Peter took Flash's hands off his shirt, "I don't know. Maybe I _actually_ intern here," he stood next to Ned and Michelle.

The tour started as the class began to walk.

"you paid him, didn't you?" Flash said, earning the attention of a few students, "that's why you talked to that fat bitch. You paid him to give you a special badge. And it triggered the prerecorded message when

you scanned it." Flash crossed his arms smugly. A few kids murmured amongst themselves.

"i did not bribe Happy," Peter said, "I would ne-"

"oh that's right," Flash replied, "You can't afford it,"

"Fuck off," Michelle muttered, not saying more. She knew that once she started she wouldn't stop. She didn't any more attention than she had. Ned just looked worried.

"So, what did you tell him? Did you promise him a blowjob?"

Before Peter could respond, he heard someone make their way from the hallway. And he recognized the voices too.

 

"Come on, Nat, please," Peter heard Clint say, "just once,"

"No," Natasha responded, "I already told you, I am not going to sing with you."

"But it was practically written for you! Come on, _I'm gonna love ya_ "

"Nope."

" _Until you hate me_ ," Clint tried again.

Silence.

" _And I'm gonna show ya_ ," Pause, " _What's really crazy,_ "

Clint's voice was getting louder. They were getting closer. A few people heard and turned to face the hallway.

"Please, Nat?"

She sighed, " _You should've known better,_ "

"Yeah!"

" _Than to mess with me, honey_ ," Natasha continued.

" _I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya..._ " Clint trailed off as they entered. The room went completely silent as everyone stared at the two.

Natasha saw the class and winked, _"Like a black widow, baby,"_


	5. More Proof?

Peter could've sworn everyone's jaw was dropped.

"Oh, hello there youngsters," Clint said, as he and Natasha walked by, "is this the class Stark arranged to come?"

Peter felt someone tightly grasp his arm and turned to see a very excited Ned.

"Yes it is," Amber said, "would you like to give any advice to the kids?"

"Do no harm, but take no shit," Nat immediately replied as she picked her nails.

"um, don't go in the vents..?" Clint said as he looked at Nat.

Natasha held back a smile as she remembered Tony's freaked out face when Clint fell from the ceiling.

"Oh, wait," Clint added, "here's something an old man once told me: if you get hurt, hurt them back. If you get killed, walk it off. Truly inspiring words, huh?"

 

They duo continued to walk to wherever they were going when no one replied.

As they passed, Natasha ran a hand through Peter's hair.

"Well, lets continue the tour," Amber said, clapping her hands. The class started walking again.

"She probably felt bad for you," Flash whispered to Peter, "that doesn't prove anything,"

"I didn't say it did," Peter retorted quietly.

 

Amber started talking about Stark history.

"So how many people have the all access badge?" Ned whispered to Peter.

Peter glanced at Amber then whispered back to Ned, "um, well Mr. Stark does, obviously, and Mr. Happy, and Colonel Rhodes..."

Flash turned around and shushed them.

Peter lowered his voice, "and Miss Potts, and Dr. Banner, and Miss Romanoff, and me,"

"That's so cool man!" Ned whisper- yelled.

Peter shrugged, despite agreeing with Ned. He turned back to Amber and tried his best to catch up on the conversation.

The class continued walking.

"And here we have the museum." They entered a huge room, "this room was dedicated to those who risk their lives to save others. If they're in here, they're an avenger. Feel free to look around,"

The class buzzed with excitement as they all scattered to see the museum. Ned squealed so loud, Peter wondered how his voice went that high.

"OhmygodOhmygodOhmygodOhmygod" Ned ran towards the Iron Man section.

Peter strolled across the room. He had never been here. Heck, he didn't even know it existed.

Peter was making his way towards the Quicksilver section when something caught his eye.

Peter's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. There was a Spider Man section!

Inside was the Iron-Spider suit he had rejected and his homemade one too. Peter winced when he noticed it was still a little burned and ripped.

Some students started to gather around the section and were whispering among themselves. Many started to talk about the holograms that showed Peter's early days as Spider Man, some footage of him during the airport battle, and videos of his patrols.

"He stole Captain's shield!"

"Look at how he stopped the bus!"

"Who is he?!"

"He so strong!"

"That part was from DC, right! That's when he saved Liz!!"

Peter stopped listening. He couldn't believe Stark had given him a section.

"You wish that was you, huh?" Flash said as he made his way to next to Peter's side, "you wish it was you who got recruited by Stark. Or that saved us from the elevator. You wish you were a superhero, but you're not. You don't have the powers or the morals or the intelligence. You're too puny. That's why you made up the internship lie, isn't it? God, you're pathetic,"

Peter shook his head slowly.

Sometimes, he really wished he would have the courage to show NYC who Spider Man _really_ was.

 

After the class finished fangirling over the museum, the class continued the tour. Flash soon got bored, so he decided to move and stand next to Peter to keep himself entertained.

Of course, Peter tried to ignore him, but he couldn't. Because every once in a while, Flash would flick Peter's ear, or step on his shoe, or do some other third thing. It got annoying real quick.

"Stop it," Peter whisper-yelled at Flash when he poked his ribs hard.

"Why?" Flash said kicking his shin.

"I'm trying to pay attention," Peter swatted his hand again.

"Don't you intern here?" Flash asked mockingly, "you should you already know all this?"

Peter mentally groaned.

"...any questions?" Amber asked.

Flash raised his hand, "Does SI accept high school interns?"

Mj rolled her eyes.

"The minimum age is 18," Amber said, "though to even be considered, he/she should be in a university, preferably MIT,"

"Thank you Miss," Flash said smugly. When Amber turned around, Flash shoved Peter so hard, he fell on the floor.

"I knew it, penis"

Peter looked up at his teacher. Mr. Warren held his gaze for a couple of seconds before turning away.

 

He was on his own.


	6. Unexpected Guest

"okay class, next on our it-"

"um, miss?" Ned raised his hand, "are we going to see the Avengers?"

"I'm sorry," Amber shook her head, "We don't have a Meet & Greet scheduled for today,"

The class groaned.

"Hey, can't Parker do something about it," Flash piped up.

"Excuse me?" Amber said as Peter reddened.

Flash pointed to him, "Peter here says he's good friends with the Avengers. I'm sure he could get them to show up,"

"I, I don't. I didn't-" Peter stuttered

Amber paused as she studied Flash and Peter, "As I was saying, there isn't a formal meeting planned. There is, however, a chance some of them will make an appearance during our lunch break. So if a super soldier or someone pops up and decided to sit next to you while you're eating, don't freak out,"

"When is lunch?" Someone asked.

Amber smiled, "right now actually,"

 

She led them to the elevators, "we're all going in one-" Amber stopped when she saw Flash step on Peter's shoe, "we're going to split up. Half will go with me and the other with Mr. Warren,"

The class split up evenly. Ned, Mj, and Peter were all on Mr. Warren's group.

"This group is uneven," Amber said looking at her group. She pointed to Flash, who was sticking to Peter like glue and said, "you. Go to my group,"

Flash groaned softly and went to the other side. Amber's group entered an elevator. Amber was tempted to ask the AI information on 2 certain boys, but decided to investigate on her own, "FRIDAY, please take us to the cafeteria level,"

 

Mr. Warren's group stood outside of the elevator, waiting for it to return, despite Peter telling his teacher there was another one.

When the elevator opened, the class shuffled inside.

"Where- how do you work this?" Mr. Warren muttered as his hands hovered over the emergency button (which was the only button inside).

Ned nudged Peter, "say the magic words" he mouthed.

After a minute of awkward silence, Peter sighed, "um FRIDAY?" He almost whispered, "can you take us to the cafeteria level?"

**Of course**

As the elevator started to move, Peter silently thanked FRIDAY for not saying his name.

Mr. Warren (along with the rest of the group except for Ned and Michelle) seemed shocked Peter knew how to work the elevator.

After a couple of seconds, the elevator door open. The students rushed out to the cafeteria.

 

Amber walked over to Mr. Warren, "do the students have lunch?"

"A few brought some, yes" he stuttered, "but most don't,"

"Great!" She turned to the students, "class: everyone is welcome to get whatever food you'd like," she walked over to a tablet on a stand, "just place your order here. When it asks for a payment, swipe your badges over the screen. This is crucial, unless, of course, you want to pay for your food,"

The class chattered excitedly as they formed a line for food.

Unfortunately, because everyone was new at this, the lunch line took _forever_.

 

Ned had been talking the whole time, but Peter wasn't really listening.

"Okay, but isn't weird how Iron Man proposed to Black Widow the same day you rejected the suit?" Ned asked.

Peter hummed a yes.

"So my theory is that it _wasn't_ just a test, when Tony Stark offered you the... uh, 'promotion'. He just didn't want to guilt trip you into joining-"

Peter stopped listening as took out his phone and decided to open all the snaps Ned had sent throughout the entire field trip.

Peter tapped through every snap rapidly, only pausing to take a screenshot whenever one of the three of them appeared in any.

There was also a conversation from an hour or so ago.

**Bossbitch** : stop spamming us. We're here too

**Guyinthechair** : they're not for you to open now, mjolnir

**Guyinthechair** : *Mj

**Bossbitch** : did you just call me a hammer?

**Guyinthechair** : sorry. Autocorrect.

**Guyinthechair** : It's cuz I talk more about Thor than you ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

Peter stopped reading and put his phone away. When it was his turn, he ordered a water bottle, 2 sandwiches, and a giant bag of chips. Sue his metabolism, he was hungry. He scanned his badge, then made his way over to retrieve his food.

When he got his food, Ned and him made his way towards the table Michelle was sitting in. Peter sat next to Mj and Ned sat in front of him.

The trio were silently eating their food when Ned gasped softly. Peter looked up and saw Steve Rogers, dressed in a spandex shirt and pants, walking towards them.

Peter closed his eyes. _No..._

"Hey Captain America?" Peter heard Flash yell from his table, "you can sit with us if you want! It wouldn't bother us at all, you know... no need to sit with _them_... Captain?"

But Steve only smiled and continued towards Peter. He had grown fond of him since the day they met, and well, he reminded Rogers of someone.

Flash slumped down into his seat. No matter how cheesy the PSA videos were, no one lost respect for the Captain. Now though, Flash decided Spider Man was his new favorite hero.

"Cant believe the Star Spangled Dumbass preferred Penis and his nerd squad," Flash grumbled. His goons muttered in agreement. Flash looked at Rogers once more, "just proves how _shitty_ _Crap_ tain America really is,"

 

Steve got the chair next to Ned and flipped it around, then he casually leaned against it, "So-"

"you got detention?" Peter interrupted, with a bored voice. He picked up his water bottle and took a sip.

"I'm sorry?" Steve asked confused, "was that a pop culture reference? Because Tony said you like to-"

"What? No!" Peter mentally kicked himself.

"It's okay if you say them," Steve continued, "I probably won't understand, but I could play along. You enjoy quoting Creepers, right?"

"No- I mean, yes, but it's not a meme. I- I was," Peter's cheeks tinged pink. How could he explain?

Mj sighed, "he was mocking you. Or, well, your videos,"

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Cap said softly, "what videos?"

"The PSA ones they show at school," Peter stuttered embarrassed.

"PSA Videos?" Steve asked.

"Public Service Anouncement. They're-" Mj started.

"No, I know what PSA stands for, I just don't understand what you mean."

Peter sighed as he pulled out his phone and googled Captain America PSA Video compilation. "Here," he pressed on the first result and passed his phone to Steve, "these."

Steve's eyebrows furrowed as he watched the videos. Videos he didn't remember recording.

"That's not me," Steve finally said. Silence filled the table as everyone let it sink in.

"what do you mean?" Ned asked, snapping out of his love struck trance.

"I never recorded those," Steve voiced his thoughts as he continued to stare at the screen.

"but... that doesn't make sense," Peter said, "Who else could it be? Maybe you made them before you got froz-"

"That can't be," Michelle said in her usual monotone voice, "the detention one clearly says _take it from a guy who's been frozen for 65 years: the only way to really be cool, is to follow the rules_ ,"

Everyone stared at her. Mj only shrugged, "what? after seeing that video a million times, you start memorizing,"

Steve pointed at her, "We'll talk about why you got detention so many times later," He picked up Peter's phone and sent himself the link.

"Ohmygod you're getting Captain's number!" Ned whispered to Peter.

Steve then picked up his own phone.

"FRIDAY?" He said, looking at the ceiling, "send what I just got to the group chat,"

"THE AVENGERS HAVE A GROUP CHAT?!?" Ned gasped.

 **Which one?** FRIDAY's voice came from Steve's phone. **You are currently active in 8 group chats: The Holy Trinity, Bro Squad, Assholes in Spandex, Team Cap, Superhuman Shits-**

"Send it to The OG Six, please," Steve muttered.

 **Link sent**. FRIDAY confirmed.

Peter suppressed a giggle.

"Those... are creative names," Mj finally said.

"Stark," Steve glanced at her.

Peter saved Steve as a contact. He put Steve's name as Captain Rogers, but as soon as he saved it, the name changed to _Iced Cappuccino_.

Peter changed it back to Captain Rogers, but it changed back to Iced Cappuccino.

_What the fuck?_

"Karen, what's going on?" Peter asked after long pressing the home button on his phone.

 **Boss chooses everybody's names,** Karen replied.

_So Tony was hacking his phone. Great._

 

Steve looked at Peter, "alright kiddo, I gotta go,"

Peter nodded as his eyes wondered over to the hallway at the end of the cafe.

The hallway was pitch black, which was weird. Peter squinted his eyes when he saw movement. A man with black hair was barley visible.

"Who could've impersonated Captain America that good?" Ned wondered aloud.

Realization hit Peter.

Peter opened his mouth to voice his suspicions when the figure in the shadows slowly raised a finger to his lips, making the universal _shhh_ sign.

Peter snapped his mouth shut.

 

Loki smiled his signature smile and stepped backwards into the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> psa- creeper is another word for vine...


	7. Not Code: Waffle

"Class!" Amber said after half an hour, "if you're still eating, start wrapping it up. If you have to use the restroom, do so now. Lunch will end in 5 minutes,"

Peter's phone vibrated.

**MemeQueen** : why didn't you tell me you were in the tower?

**WebSlinger** : what

**WebSlinger** : how'd you know

**MemeQueen** : tracked your phone

**MemeQueen** : Go inside the vents that are in the hallway near the restrooms. I need your help

**WebSlinger** : actually I can't rn

Peter started to type that he was in a school trip, but he wondered if that was the smart thing to do.

**MemeQueen** : you don't understand. It's an emergency

**MemeQueen** : the tower's being attacked!!

Peter wondered why she didn't just say the code they'd agreed on. He stood up and put on his back pack.

**WebSlinger** : I'm omw

"Um, guys, I'll be back," Peter said. He didn't want to tell them the tower was under attack.

"Where you going?" Ned asked, "is it about... You know... The internship?"

"No, I have to pee,"

Peter entered the restroom and changed into his spider man suit. Then he webbed his backpack in one of the stalls. He climbed inside the vents and started crawling.

 **WebSlinger** : I'm in the vents what now

**MemeQueen** : Katniss will meet us at the end. Hold up

Peter stopped looked through one of the vents and saw Shuri.

Peter removed the vent, "Shuri?"

Shuri looked up and smiled, "Hey man! Help me up, I left my hover shoes inside the training room,"

Peter shot a web at the floor and Shuri climbed up.

"Okay so we're gonna head straight then take a right, then straight. Clint should be after the first turn,"

"straight... right... straight..." Peter hummed to himself, "wait, isn't that the training room?"

Shuri didn't reply, only started to crawl straight.

"Shuri?"

"Um, yeah. It is," Shuri said uncertainly.

Peter's heart sped, "There's an attack in the training room?!"

Shuri hesitated, "yeah, about that..."

Peter groaned. He had been fooled. Again, "Shuri, you said it was a Code: Waffle!"

"Technically, I didn't say Code: Waffle, I said attack," Shuri made a turn.

Peter shook his head. Of course, "So, what? There isn't an attack?"

"Not yet," Shuri smirked. Peter wanted to ask what she meant by yet, but Shuri's bracelet started to vibrate.

"Yeah?" She said when she picked up, "Hey Robin?"

"Hey Shuri. Something came up. I can't meet you guys in the vents,"

"Why? What came up?"

"I forgot Tony put a tracker on my bow to make sure I stay out of the vents. I got out to get my back up one, when I ran into an intern here. Apparently some kids came over and she wanted me to scare them off or something. Just go ahead and i'll catch up later,"

"alright, then. We'll attack later," Shuri hung up and turned to Peter, "We'll attack now."

 

\--------------------------- MEANWHILE-------------------------

 

Amber got everyone's attention, "okay, we'll continue the tour, now,"

Ned tapped his pants impatiently. Where was Peter?

When the class started to walk, Ned ran to the restroom. He looked in every stall, but they were empty. Well almost empty. One had Peter's backpack.

Ned stared at the backpack. He knew Peter was dressed as Spider Man, but he didn't know why. He decided to leave it there, for when Peter changed back. Ned walked out of the restroom and made his was back to class, trying to make up an alibi for Peter's absence.

 

The class walked through the hallway and stopped in front of what seemed like a wall.

"Hey, Ned," Flash started when Ned joined the group, "Where's Pe-"

"Boys!" Amber said, "Listen, this is important. Right now we're next to the Avengers training room,"

Flash made his way to the front of the group, forgetting about Peter and Ned.

"They are currently in-"

"So why can't we hear them?" Flash asked as the class gasped.

Amber smiled, "The entire room is completely made of Vibranium and is sound proof. But-" She signalized towards a badge scanner similar to the entrance one. She pressed one of the 5 buttons next to the scanner, "When I press this- it's now visible."

And visible it was. A giant screen like window was now visible on one side of the wall. Amber pressed another button then lowered what looked like a volume adjuster.

The kids were all star struck. Ned forgot about Peter as he saw the White Wolf bench pressing.

"Um, can I ask a question?" Mj said bored, "what's the nest for?"

Amber smiled brightly, "well," She touched her Bluetooth, "a bird lives there actually,"

"Can't he get hurt?" A boy piped from the back.

"He can defend himself rather good," Amber smiled, "In fact, if you're really quiet, you can hear him chirp,"

The class immediately went silent.

Amber raised the volume switch thingy. Mj narrowed her eyes and took out her phone. She secretly started recording.

The class leaned towards the glass, and...

"CAW CAW!" Clint jumped from the nest, scaring the students.

Amber hid her laugh behind her hand.  
  
Mj kept staring at the room. Something didn't feel right. She continued recording, waiting for something,

 

\------------------------------- Minutes Before--------------------------------

 

Shuri and Peter reached their destination. Shuri quietly lifted the vent.

"okay so we're gonna jump down and attack," She told Peter, "Make sure everyone is on the floor. Once that happens, we'll go to step 2,"

"What's step 2?" Peter asked.

"Shh..." She peeked down, "Is- is that Clint?"

Clint jumped up and screamed, "CAW CAW!"

Shuri and Peter looked at each other. _Now_ , she mouthed.

Peter webbed the top of the vent. Shuri held on to his back as Peter jumped down.

"ATTACK!" Shuri screamed. She made a flip, letting go of Peter and landing on top of Scott.

Peter shot out another web near the corner of the room.

He heard the chaos of everyone fight as he stuck to a wall. Peter glanced down and saw Clint getting his arrows.

Clint looked up and smiled at Peter, "Well pluck my life, right?"

Peter nodded as he shot out another web, re entering the battle field.

Peter, Shuri, and Clint made sure to tire everyone out as best as possible, while keeping them off objects.

Peter mostly aimed for people's feet and hands. He didn't focus on what Shuri and Clint were doing, but he assumed they were doing the same.

 

Peter felt someone behind him, so he turned and swung, hitting Steve.

"Sorry man," Peter said. Steve only smiled and swung back. The two exchanged many punches, some pretty hard.

"CAN I HAVE A WAFFLE?" Shuri yelled from across the room.

"CAN I PLEASE HAVE A WAFFLE?" Peter yelled back.

Steve looked between the two, distracted.

Peter took advantage, and webbed up his hands, He then hot a web at the ceiling and jumped, kicking Steve on the floor.

 

Around 15 minutes of intense fighting later, Peter swung around the room ,"Shuri!" He yelled, "time for step 2!"

Shuri punched Sam, sending him flying, "you're right. Stay up there.

She ran and stepped on something. Peter's eyes widened when they formed into shoes around her feet.

"Nanotech," he breathed.

She clicked the heels and started to fly.

"Awesome!" He said.

She grabbed Clint and threw him into his nest.

Shuri flew up and surveyed the room, "alright everybody listen!" She yelled.

Peter looked at her intrigued, wondering what step 2 was.

 

Shuri cupped her hands around her mouth, "THE FLOOR IS LAVA!!"


	8. Floor is Lava

Everyone froze for 2 seconds, then hell broke loose.

If Peter thought before was crazy, then he didn't know what this was.

Peter started to laugh as he saw people fight to stay off the ground, when he saw something that wiped his smile right off.

Tony Stark had barely entered the room and what did he do? His suicidal ass had laid down on the floor.

Peter glanced up and looked at Natasha, who was climbing up ropes. She shot Peter a meaningful look and mouthed _get him_.

 

"Mr. Stark no!" Peter yelled, swinging across the room. He held on to the ceiling using his left hand and leg, then with his right hand, shot out a web and pulled his mentor up.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Tony said startled.

"Saving your life,"

"Put me down," Tony said, distressed that the kid was casually carrying him with one arm.

Peter looked around the room. Things were settling, though a lot of people were still fighting.

"Okay, I've had enough," Tony said, trying to pry Peter's arm off of him, "I'm serious, kid. Put me down,"

"Nope."

"Fine, then. Put me down or I'm disowning you,"

"You can't disown me if you're dead," Peter deadpanned.

Tony stopped struggling, "What? Are you threatening me? Me? The Tony Stark? The Genius, Bil-"

"Just saying if I lower you, you'll touch the lava and die. And I'm pretty sure you have to be alive to disown me,"

Tony rolled his eyes and continued to pick at the kid's iron grip.

 

"By the way," Shuri announced as she flew past them, "game's not over until someone loses,"

"I volunteer," Tony piped up.

"Loser does everyone's chores for a week," Shuri grinned.

Tony stopped struggling, "you know what, I think I'll let someone else carry this team for once,"

 

Peter looked around. Everyone had finally settled. Peter worried about how long he was away from his class. Maybe they were looking for him. He decided to end this game once and for all. Peter thought about dropping himself (he really didn't mind doing the chores), but he didn't want bring Tony down with him.

Of course, because he was a hella smart, the second Tony felt himself falling, he would call his suit. The problem was that Peter didn't know where Tony's suit was. If the closest one was in another room, then Peter couldn't risk it.

He could throw Tony and web him to the ceiling as he fell. But he wasn't sure how hard to throw him. He didn't want to hurt him.

 

Peter closed his eyes. His only option was to knock someone else down. Peter felt horrible but he knew he was choosing between Mr. Stark and anyone else. And Peter knew he would always choose his mentor.

He looked around looking for the perfect victim.

Wanda was hidden behind a lot of destroyed weights for the training room. Nope.

Vision was floating in the distance. Nope.

Scott was tiny and looking through one of the vents. Nope.

Peter sighed as he realized he had to do plan B.

Peter was about adjust himself in preparation for yeeting his mentor upwards when he heard some rustling. Peter looked and saw Sam attacking Bucky, trying to make him touch the floor. They were on top of a table that looked like it was going to collapse.

"sorry, man. But I'm done," Sam grumbled as he punched Bucky, "I would've knocked down the spider-shit, but he's too far. So it's gotta be you,"

Peter grinned. He shot out a web at Sam's arm and immediately pulled. Sam landed on the floor. He started yelling out profanities.

"Looks like Sam lost!" Shuri announced.

"Fuck off,"

"Language!" Steve said, climbing down from the rock climbing wall.

Everyone slowly came down from their hiding place.

Peter stayed glued to the ceiling in case Shuri pulled something like 'first 3 to touch the floor lose' or something. But when Shuri removed her shoes, Peter lowered both him and Tony down using a web.

 

When Peter finally released him, Tony straightened out his suit, "god, that was awkward," He said, "I definitely understand why girls hate being the damsel in distress," Peter smiled and turned around then froze.

His heart started to beat unusually fast.

His whole class was staring at him, open mouthed.

Peter made sure he still had his mask on before approaching them. He made his voice slightly deeper.

"hey guys, what's up,"

"you're- you're Spider Man!!" Flash gasped.

"yes, I am," Peter looked at the class, "oh, hey Ned!"

Ned squealed.

"y-you know n-ned?" Flash asked, his voice small.

"I do," Peter said, feeling a little more confident, "and Michelle. They're friends of Peter,"

"where is Peter?" Someone asked.

"I sent him to get something," Tony said from behind, "didn't want to bother Amber,"

Flash raised his hand. Steve tapped on Tony's shoulder.

"Tony, Thor just called. Wants to talk,"

Tony flashed his paparazzi smile, "i'll be back. See you kids later,"

Peter waved, "i uh gotta go, too. You know, keep on training. Because im an adult. Bye,"

Peter walked towards the vents, "Karen," He said, "tell Friday to close the window and make it sound proof,"

 **Intern 10076 is currently controlling the panels of security**. Friday replied.

"okay, then override Protocol 1516514. Identification number 192011811,"

**Protocol overridden.**

Peter heard groans from the students. He shot a web and climbed inside the vents before Sam could do something to him.

 

Peter entered the restroom and changed back. He was relieved that no one had taken his backpack.

When he was done, he walked through the tower, looking for his class.

He eventually found them, not too far from the training room. They were still talking about what they had witnessed.

"I cant believe you actually got the complete footage!" Peter heard Ned say, "you have to send it to me!"

"10 bucks and its yours," Mj replied.

"Deal!"

 

Amber and Peter made eye contact. She smiled at him knowingly, "okay, class. Now that everyone is here, we're going to head over to the theatre,"

A couple of hands shot up.

"Okay, its not really a theater, but we will be watching a short video. Everybody please welcome Mr. Lieber!"


	9. The Best's Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based the top 10 moments on a survey i did on my family. but if anyone of you thinks someone else should be on the list instead, feel free to comment it and i'll do my best to edit the story to make it fit!  
> now happy readings!

"Please, call me Stanley," the man said. He was rather old, and was wearing tinted sunglasses over his square shaped face, "hey, kids. Sit down wherever. Today we'll be watching a video of the MCU's best moments,"

One girl raised her hand, "What does MCU stand for?"

Mr. Leiber chuckled, "My bad," He said, "I meant avenger's best moments. I accidentally confused it with my comics,"

Once everyone had settled into the amazingly comfortable chairs,  Amber shut the lights and Mr. Leiber started the video.

 

"Hello, my name is Captain America," The Steve look-alike said on screen, in the style of the psa videos, " and today we'll be watching the top 10 heroic moments. But first, please make sure your cellular devices are off. Also, refrain from eating or making disruptive noises," The cap continued to list theater etiquette and a little back ground info on the Avengers (the video included the iconic 360° Avenger stance) before _finally_ saying, "so let's get started,"

"Number 10: Agent Phil Coulson," Captain said. The video showed many snippets of the deceased agent. One scene included Tony Stark saying _his first name's Agent_ , "Agent Coulson was a well respected man and seriously underrated. Unfortunately, he tried to go against the powerful Loki, who was mind controlled at the time by a panini chin -spoiler alert-"

"Did he seriously say spoiler alert?" Ned whispered.

The screen showed Agent Coulson threatening Loki with a gun of some sort. 'Captain America' continued to speak of Phil as more videos of him were shown. Eventually the scene changed into a bleeding Phil on the floor. He shot Loki and whispered, "so that's what it does,"

"Rest in peace, Agent Coulson," Captain said.

 

"Number 9: the Hulk," Captain made a face, "the Hulk is a strange creature, but very strong. Good if you're him, I suppose. Bad if you're his victim,"

The video showed the Hulk standing before Loki.

"I guess this one is self explanatory, right?" Captain said as the Hulk smashed Loki's body, "Thank you, Mr. Hulk, next," the video showed Hulk stalking off as he muttered _Puny God_.

"Number 8: Clint Barton," The screen showed short videos of Clint, "Clint, also known as the Hawkeye, is known for his impeccable wits and aim, but one of his best moments is his motivational speech towards a newer avenger, Wanda Maximoff," the scene showed him guarding a scared Wanda as she used magic to destroy robots, "after the young girl is consumed with guilt for helping start a war that would've ended the world, he says this,"

The scene cuts to Clint's face. He says,

_the city is flying, okay? The city is flying. We're fighting an army of robots, and I have a bow and arrow. None of this makes sense._

Someone shoots a hole through the house they're in and he shoots them back. He continues,

_But I'm going back out there because it's my job, okay? And I can't do my job and babysit. It doesn't matter what you did, or who you were. If you go out- you fight. And you fight to kill. You stay in here, you're_

_good- i'll send your brother to come find you. But if you step out that door, you are an avenger._

Captain speaks as it shows Clint getting more arrows and re entering the battlefield, "just look at his influence!" The scene cuts to Wanda walking outside with a look of determination.

"Amazing man," Captain trailed off.

 

"Number 7: one of the most important anti heroes ever, Loki Odinson- the god of mischief." Again, small snippits of Loki were shown, "Loki is one of the most powerful magic users ever, his abilities range from time manipulation to shape shifting," He winks, "though there isn't an exact scene in which he was unwaveringly heroic, his character arc is one to be admired- putting him to par with Stark's iceberg persona,"

"Wait... So is loki a good guy?" Ned whispered to Peter.

Peter ignored Captain's ramble on Loki's development and turned to Ned, "well, he and the avengers made peace, so..." Peter shrugged, "And Ms. Maximoff says he was just as controlled as Sergeant Barnes,"

 

"Number 6: Agent Peggy Carter," Captain continued, "Ah, yes. My ex was one of best agents the world has had, and many villains trembled beneath her glare. In fact, Hydra disappeared for 70 years, and didn't dare make a move until Agent Carter retired,"

The clips showed Peggy shooting, punching, fighting, everything, "some people like to think of the phrase _hell in high heels_ when describing her. But to be honest, Hell has never met Agent Carter," the Captain marveled.

 

"Number 5: Thor," Captain paused, "Now, Thor... Thor is... He-" Captain waved his hand, as if searching for the right word, "he's a good guy. But incredibly naive. He's more of a golden retriever than a king, to be honest. Just dont get on his bad side," the screen showed Thor chanined up and dangling. A voice off screen said, _Thor, son of Odin_. To which Thor replied, _Surtur, son of a bitch._

The students chuckled.

"Maybe he's been around his brother too long," Captain mused, "but anyway, here he is seen getting ready to fight the big fire guy with long eyebrows. Lets see how it turns out,"

The video shows Surtur asking Thor why he bothers to even try to fight. Thor replies, _because thats what heroes do._

After a couple of awkward seconds, Mjölnir comes flying. Thor breaks free and grabs his hammer.

Thor and Surtur exchange a couple of insults as Thor starts beating up many fire creatures.

After Thor beheads Surtur, Captain clasps his hands together, "oof," he said.

 

He said something else, but was drowned out by Ned's whispering, "-is so cool! Who do you think is going to be next?"

"Probably someone lame," Mj said.

"Number 5," Captain continued, "a personal favorite of mine: Spider Man,"


	10. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah. another chapter up. wow  
> honestly thank you everyone who left kudos and comments istg its what inspired to continue this work  
> next chapter will be up in a week  
> we're almost done!

Peter's head whipped up.

"What," he breathed out at the same time that Ned gasped.

"The masked hero has remained unknown for years, and only Avengers such as Tony Stark and others know his identity," Captain smiled, "and I, myself, confirm he is an _adult_ ,"

The video showed clips of Spider Man's patrols.

"And though he is still new to the heroing stuff, the young man has already saved others from a super villain,"

"Ohmygod! I can't believe this is happening!" Ned whispered.

"His nemesis, who is now behind bars, was once known as the Vulture,"

"No, no." Peter groaned as he closed his eyes.

Ned looked over at him but didn't say anything.

"As we all know, the Vulture was put in jail by the friendly neighborhood Spider Man, who captured him the day of your homecoming."

Peter gripped his seat as his heart started to pound.

"Lucky for you kids, I have the footage" Cap continued, "let's take a look,"

Peter wanted to bolt. He wanted he run, to scream, to hide, to do anything besides continue watching. But he was glued to his seat, wondering if the video would reveal his identity.

The screen showed Toomes standing in Warehouse. He was leaning over a table, reading a text announcing that Peter had escaped his homecoming dance.

Then he heard his voice.

_Hey! Surprised?_

_Oh, hey_ . Toomes seemed to pause, _I didn't hear you come in._

The video skipped over most of the conversation, starting again only when Toomes said, _I want you to understand. And... I needed a little time to get her airborne._

The vulture’s wing suit then flew out from behind Peter’s back, which he avoided.

Peter heard himself say _What are you talking about? That thing hasn’t even touched me yet!_ and violently flinched.

He looked over at his friends and classmates, whose eyes were trained on the screen.

He wondered what they were thinking, and he wondered what they would say.

 

The video continued to play, and Peter's breath hitched painfully when he heard the debris falling. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists at the sound.

The class was deadly silent as everyone held their breath, waiting for Spider Man to pop out.

Then they heard grunts. And cries. Filled with pain, anguish, and fear. Peter let out shaky breaths, still squeezing his eyes shut. He couldn’t run out. Not yet.

He heard himself mutter something along the lines of “ready?” and then he heard himself struggle and pant before crying out.

_Hello! Hello! Please. Hey, hey, please. I’m down here. I’m down here. I’m stuck. I’m stuck. I can’t move. I can’t..._

Peter was curled up in his seat, trying to hold in his whimpers. He couldn’t breathe.

_He couldn’t breathe._

 

Captain said something about responsibility and suits and was probably quoting Mr. Stark, but he sounded far away and Peter focused on the hand rubbing his back instead of the words.

_Come on, Peter. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!_

Peter slowly opened his eyes and looked at the screen. This was the part he removed his mask.

Though his vision was blurry, Peter could see the video perfectly, and almost sighed in relief when it didn’t show his face. The clips were edited to show shots from the rubble and from behind him, but never directly from him. He was safe, his secret was safe.

With that in mind, Peter jumped up from his seat and bolted outside. He was still trembling and breathing hard and he had to leave _now_.

 

In his haste to get outside the “theater” as fast as possible, Peter didn’t see someone was outside until he bumped into them.

“woah, easy there kiddo,”

Peter looked up and wiped his eyes, “M-Mr. Leiber sir, im so sorry, sir. Im- i was- just. Wasn’t crying, i swear Im-”

“hey, hey it’s okay,” Stanley replied softly, putting a hand on his shoulder, “even heroes get overwhelmed sometimes. It doesn’t make a person any weaker,”

Peter’s heart pounded loudly, “oh im- im not, I'm not a- a superhero, sir, I’m not… Ms. Marvel is a- I don’t...”

Stanley smiled gently, “Sure, you could say a hero is someone with amazing powers or abilities, but another definition of a hero is someone who is concerned about other people’s well-being and will go out of his or her way to help them – even if there is no chance of a reward. That person who helps others simply because it should or must be done, and because it is the right thing to do, is indeed without a doubt, a real superhero.”

Peter looked up at the older man and noticed his breathing had significantly calmed down.

 

He nodded and took in a breath, “oh okay, sir, I’ll just-” he pointed a thumb at the door, “I’ll head back inside again,”

Mr. Leiber smiled again, “don’t fret yourself, kid. Take your time before swinging back in,” He winked before walking away.

Peter let out a breath and and sat down on the floor. He really wasn’t sure if he wanted to see the rest of the video.

 

A pair of feet walked and stood in front of him.

“Hey, you’re spider man right?”


	11. Last Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! BACK WITH ANOTHA ONE
> 
> **QUESTION:**  
> If you havent noticed, the current Tony ship is TonyNat (I started this story during my ironwidow phase) but I'm thinking about changing it....  
> Would you guys like:  
> •TonyNat  
> •PepperTony  
> •StephenTony (my current ship)  
> •TonySteve  
> •other...

Peter looked up and saw the sorcerer supreme holding a coffee cup.

“Mr. Dr. Strange, uh hey” he said as he quickly stood up, “why are- are you visiting someone?”

The doctor took a sip of his mug, “there was a debriefing meeting today- it just ended. Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Peter rubbed the back of his head, “Im- im on a field trip. We’re watching uh a video- avenger’s best moments- and i uh, i had to-”

He looked away from Stephen’s studying eyes and did a vague gesture with his hand, “you know...”

Stephen nodded though the younger avenger wasn't looking,

“Well, the sanctums always open, if you ever want to visit… and hang out, as the kids say,” Stephen responded after taking another sip.

Peter’s eyebrows shot up, ”but i- i thought you said none of the avengers were allowed to visit ever,”

“I only told Tony that because I knew he would visit everyday and meddle around just to annoy Wong,” Stephen chuckled.

Peter smiled, “thank you, Doctor Strange. It means a lot,”

“Stephen,” the sorcerer corrected gently, “just call me Stephen,”

 _Thank you_ , Peter thought to himself, _but I physically can’t do that._

He nodded, “will do,”

Peter rocked back and forth on his heels as he waited for the sorcerer to say something else, or to stop looking at him with his piercing blue eyes.

"Well i- I'll be heading in now" Peter heard himself say, "I think the video's ending and I, you know,"

Stephen nodded, "of course. It was nice talking to you, Peter," he paused then added, "tell Tony I said hi,"

Peter raised his eyebrows the smallest bit, "he wasn't at the meeting?"

Stephen shook his head, "Danvers said he was taking care of Rogers, or the Odinsons, I'm not sure,"

Peter nodded, "alright, I'll see you later, Doctor Strange," he said as he walked towards the theater.

"Stephen."

"Right,"

 

He entered the room and made his way to his seat.

"You okay?" He heard Ned whisper.

Peter nodded, "yeah I just needed some water, I'm fine,"

He looked over at the screen and was relieved when he saw the captain wrapping up the video. He looked down again, concentrating on the floor.

Peter remained like that, motionless and silent, until the lights flickered on.

 

The students stood up and made their way outside, excitedly talking about the video, discussing Spider Man more than anyone. Mr. Warren was the last to walk out, not including Peter, MJ, and Ned, and he looked at the shaken boy for a split second before turning his attention the students outside.

"do you, uh, want to talk about it?" Michelle asked, her voice soft.

Peter stood up and slung his backpack over his shoulder, "no, I'm- it's all good,"

He looked up and met her eyes. He wanted to say something- anything. He wanted to tell her how weak he felt, or how he sometimes wished he was never bit... or maybe just tell how pretty she was, regardless of what she wore. But any words he was going to say got lost before reaching his lips.

He looked away and cleared his throat quietly, "let's go?"

 

The class chattered annoyingly as they walked towards their last designation.

"But they way Doctor Strange and Iron Man obliterated the purple guy on the other planet- that definitely deserved the number one spot"

"No way, did you not see what spider man did? Come on!"

"But Iron Man literally saved our lives!"

"With Spider Man's help"

"And Black Widows"

"And Doctor Strange"

"And Captain Marvel"

Peter rolled his eyes.

With the way Flash was babbling about Spider Man, one would assume he had a celebrity crush or something.

His lips twitched into a smile as he pictured Flash dressed in his merch, making spider man fan accounts, not knowing the man behind the mask was the same one he constantly harassed.

 

"For the last activity on our agenda," Amber's voice pulled Peter's thoughts from the depths of his mind, "we'll be entering one of the level 1 labs. Please refrain from touching anything unless given direct permission to do so."

Amber led the students into a lab that looked a lot like the ones in his school. Peter wondered if it was reserved for school trips.

After the students sat down in groups of four, Amber began to pass out papers.

"This lab will be quite a simple one," she said as she walked from table to table, "we're going to code and build a robot. Once you're done, you can choose to keep it or leave it here and who knows, maybe Mr. Stark or Dr. Banner will see it."

The class excitedly murmured amongst themselves, wondering who had the biggest chance in impressing the famous Avengers.

"Would Dr. Banner actually see them one day? Isn't he like level 20?" Ned whispered.

Peter shook his head, "no uh the robots don't stay here I think, they take them up to a higher level lab. Mr. Stark likes to see them and Dr. Banner does too,"

Ned's mouth dropped.

Amber made her way to the walk in supply closet, "Mr. Warren, if you don't mind," she signaled to a folder on top of her clipboard, "it's a security measure that we check all the students present have an emergency contact,"

Mr. Warren nodded and made his way to the front desk. He looked through the packets as Amber got the kits needed to the students' activity.

 

A couple minutes later, Mr. Warren tapped on Peter's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you outside?" He asked, holding the permission packet in his hand.

Peter nodded as he stood up. He glanced at Ned and MJ before following his teacher.

Once they were outside, Mr. Warren turned around and sighed, "Peter, I'm sorry but I can't let you do the lab. And I'm afraid I'll have to call your guardian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah okay so uh this chapter was posted prematurely.... rip  
> aNyWaYs gonna fuckin update it and shit


End file.
